I'll see you again
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Looking at the blade in her hands, she mentally apologized to her sister. She wasn't as strong as everyone and she desperately needs to see him,even if it means doing it by dying. Post Heaven's Feel Normal End. Warning: Suicide.


**Fate/Stay Night belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON, I'm just writing this for fun.**

 _xxxx_

Matou Sakura sighed as she looked down at the blade in her hands. Two years have passed since the end of the 5th Heaven's Feel and Shirou's death. When she woke up in the Emiya househould the day after the end of the war,she thought that everything was just a bad dream, that if she walked to the living room she would see her senpai watching tv or see him in the kitchen doing breakfast. Not finding him there, she walked to the shed, only to find no trace of him there too. Reality crashed down on her and she accepted the harsh truth, the man she loved was dead.

After that day,her sister did everything in her power to help her. Rin moved in to the Emiya residence with her to get closer to her and rebuild the bond between them. School life continued normally, but that normality also brought great pain to the former Matou heir. She would always remember her walks to school with the red haired teen, and when she looked at Fujimura sensei or even Issei-san she would see the pain in their eyes that they desperately tried to hide. Her sister came back to the cave shortly after her recovery and found the destroyed body of what once was Emiya Shirou.

Entering in contact with the church, she managed to arrange a funeral to the boy. Taiga and Issei weren't the same since them but in Shirou's memory they did their best to move on even if the pain was still there. They all were strong people but she wasn't one of them. Countless times her sister tried to set her up in dates, Sakura knew that Rin was doing this just to see her happy, her sister wanted for her to find a man that she could love with all her heart but this was impossible for her. Her entire being, body,heart,soul, it all belonged to Shirou even now that he was gone, and no matter how hard she tried to find another man, she just couldn't do it. Last year her sister graduated from High School, she has gone to London to study at the clock tower.

Being completely alone in the big japanese house for 1 year made Sakura feel extremely lonely. Every night she would dream about him,his smile and the warmth that he brought to her, and every night she would wake up and see that it was all just an illusion. Sakura would them clench her chest and cry silently while repeating ''senpai'' over and over. This pain, even not being physical was a hundred times worse than everything that Zouken did to her, even when she was raped b the worms for the first time when she was just a child wasn't as painful as this. Rin called her everyday to see how things were going and Sakura would respond to her calls with a happy tone of voice to not worry her, although she had a hunch that Rin knew that she was faking it.

With each day that passed, she would feel even more hollow inside. Sakura lost track of how many times she comtemplated the thought of killing herself in these last two years but she would always immediately burn these thoughts, thinking on how hurt her sister would be if she did it but with nobody around, she thought even more about commiting the act.

'' It can hurt but at least I could go to the same place as senpai is now.''

The man who entered her life bringing with him kindness,warmth and love. She needed to stay with him again, touch him, embrace him,kiss him and to be by his side forever. Any type of doubt vanished when his face popped up in her head. Going to the bathroom with steady steps, Sakura then left the hot water fill the bathtube. Discarding her clothes, she took a razor and put it on her wrist.

'' Sorry nee-san, I'm grateful for everything you did for me but I never was as strong as you or the others.'', she muttered sadly,'' I need senpai and I miss him so much, this is something that I want and need to do.''

With a smooth movement, she perfectly cut a vein, flinching just for a moment before relaxing her body. Letting her arm fall into the water, she looked at the ceiling. Her eyes began to became haze at the loss of blood and she could feel her consciousness fading away...

 _xxxx_

 _Her eyes opened and she glanced at her surroundings. She was in a open field, several tree's could be seen but what did catch her attetion was that they all were sakura tree's. As the leaves flew through the air, she could just think that it was a beautfiul spectacle._

 _'' Incredible isn't it?'', a familiar voice spoke behind her._

 _That voice, she knew to who it belonged._

 _Turning to the direction of the masculine voice, her eyes filled with tears. In front of her was a man with striking red hair and golden brown eyes, his smile was gentle and it brought a swirl of emotions to her._

 _'' Sen...pai'', She muttered in wonder._

 _Smiling at the girl he loved, Shirou crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura gasped but soon rested her head on his chest and inhaled his scent, god she missed him so much._

 _''Sakura...'', said girl lifted her head, staring directly at his face._

 _Gazing at each others eyes, they closed the distance, their lips touching in a soft kiss,Sakura laughed heartily._

 _''I'm back...Shirou.'',she spoke in a whisper, the tone of her voice contained happiness. She then kissed him once again._

 _Amidst them, the cherry blossoms continued to fall._

 _xxxx_

Fujimura Taiga quietly entered the Emiya residence. With Rin in London, she checked on Sakura weekly.

''Hello Sakura-chan! It's Taiga!'', The tiger of Fuyuki exclaimed.

A moment of silence passed.

Not getting a response, she took her shoes and walked inside the in the living room and saw no signs of the purple haired girl. Deciding to go to her room, she crossed the hallway but something catched her attention. The door of the bathroom was slightly open and the light was on.

'' Sakura-chaaan!''

Again, no response.

Pushing the door, Taiga's eyes widened and her legs instantly lost their strenght, making the women fall on her butt. She saw the girl inside the bathtube, the water stained with the girl's blood and the razor covered in red on the floor. But what struck Tiger's heart the most and made the tears stream down by her face was the girl's expression.

Matou Sakura died with a smile on her face.

 _xxxx_

 **AN: This was my first attempt at writing something like this so I apology if it sucked xD. Sakura is a character that receives so much hate and I sincerely can't see why, she isn't my favorite between the heroines in fate but she is a nice character, so I decided to try to write something involving her. I don't have a beta so I tried my best to correct any mistakes but if you do find something that bothers you please tell me.**

 **Leave a review saying what you think, even if it's a harsh criticism I'll gladly accept it, if you want to send a flame then you can do it but I'll just ignore it.**

 **"I'll probably write more stories about this pairing and one shot's are a good way to train to get a better grasp of their personalities so I'll see you guys in the next one :)**


End file.
